The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio
The Complete Works of Fujiko F. Fujio (藤子・F・不二雄大全集) is a special edition that include manga chapters never before published. Volume 1 chapters *Preliminary Announcement of the New Series (December 1969) *All the Way From the Country of the Future (January 1970) *Doraemon's Great Prediction (February 1970) *Fighting Machine (March 1970) *Doraemon Jumps Out of the Desk (January 1970) *My Beloved Wife Jaiko!? (February 1970) *Nobita Becomes Strong (March 1970) *A Chasing Television (April 1970) *(Secret) Spy Strategy (May 1970) *A Girl Like White Lily (June 1970) *Robot God of Fortune (July 1970) *Voyeur Ghost (August 1970) *Ah, Love, Love, Love! (September 1970) *The Bow-Bow Grasshopper (October 1970) *The Memory Hammer (November 1970) *The Time Cloth (December 1970) *The Secret Treasure of Nobizaemon (January 1971) *I Love You So Much~Meow (February 1971) *Doraemon Returns to the Future (March 1971) *Doraemon Comes From the Future (January 1970) *Baseball Riot (February 1970) *O.K Microphone (March 1970) *Mangaka (April 1970) *Dinosaur Hunting (May 1970) *Do Your Best, Ancestor (June 1970) *Ancient Equipment Competition (July 1970) *Delusion Pill (August 1970) *The Reality Pillow (September 1970) *The Cursing Camera (October 1970) *Memories of Grandma (November 1970) *Esper Hat (December 1970) *Seven Limbs, Three Eyes (January 1971) *Doraemon's Everywhere (January 1971) *Slow-Slow, Quick-Quick (March 1971) *The Criminal on the Time Machine (April 1971) *Lying Mirror (May 1971) *Ayaushi! Lion Mask (June 1971) *Borrowing in the Shade (July 1971) * *Roboko Loves You (September 1971) *Doraemon's Song (October 1971) *Proposal Strategy (November 1971) *It's the King of the Night World! (December 1971) *A Large Avalanche in to Study (January 1972) *Nobita's Bride (February 1972) *Doraemon is Leaving!? (March 1972) *Preliminary Notice of Restart (March 1973) *Stone Hat (April 1973) *The Way to Use Savings Not Made (May 1973) *N・S Patch (June 1973) *Stealing Mom's Diamond (July 1973) *Treasure of Chinkara Peak (August 1973) *Horror Story Lamp (September 1973) *Monthly Salary (October 1973) *Shopping From the Future *I Got 100%, For Once in My Life... (December 1973) *How to Kick Out an Unpleasant Guest (January 1974) *How to Get a Reply From a Letter Not Issued (February 1972) * Volume 2 chapters *Doraemon Appears! (January 1970) *Ataru Gun (February 1970) *Time TV (March 1970) *Larva Boots and Larva Gloves (April 1970) *Robot Gatchako (May 1970) *Weak Ghosts (June 1970) *The Wishing Star (July 1970) *A Mysterious Swimming In The Sea (August 1970) *The Tickle Flea (September 1970) * *Human Manipulation Machine (November 1970) * *Nendoron (January 1971) *The Cold Bag (February 1971) *The Forgetting Flower (March 1971) *Robot Car (April 1971) * * *Abekonbe (July 1971) *Lottery Jackpot (August 1971) *Nobita Black Tape (September 1971) * *Weather Box (November 1971) *Melody Gas (December 1971) * *Anytime Diary (February 1972) *Instant Object Mobile (March 1972) *Kobe Abe (April 1972) *Super Dan (May 1972) *Story Badges (June 1972) *The Dream Bell (July 1972) *The Day When I Was Born (August 1972) *Bad Luck Diamond (September 1972) *The Friendship Capsule (October 1972) *The World is Sinking (November 1972) *The 6 Million Yen Painting (December 1972) *Thermal Springs Travel (January 1973) * *The Phantom of the Future World (March 1973) *Let's Go Hiking (April 1973) *Jekyll Hyde (May 1973) *Apartment Trees (June 1973) *Nobita's Drifting Story (July 1973) *Lick a Candy and Become a Singer (August 1973) *I'll Be My Own Teacher (September 1973) *Secret Camera (October 1973) *The Guidance Angel (November 1973) *Obedient Cap (December 1973) *Treasure Searching (January 1974) *Sherlock Holmes Set (February 1974) *Exchanging Moms (March 1974) *Transformation Biscuits (April 1974) *○○ Does ×× and △△ (May 1974) *Tanuki (June 1974) *Human Manufacturing Machine (July 1974) *World Peace Safety Association? (August 1974) *The Girl With the Red Shoes (September 1974) *Lucky Gun (October 1974) * *Epidemic Fad-Causing Virus (December 1974) * *Mad Watch (February 1975) *I Found Tsuchinoko! (March 1975) Volume 3 chapters *Afraid of Rats (April 1970) *Doraemon vs. Gatchako (May 1970) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Volume 4 chapters Volume 5 chapters Volume 6 chapters Volume 7 chapters Volume 8 chapters Volume 9 chapters Volume 10 chapters Volume 11 chapters Volume 12 chapters Volume 13 chapters Volume 14 chapters Volume 15 chapters Volume 16 chapters Volume 17 chapters Volume 18 chapters *Doraemon Has Arrived (January 1970) *Robot Pencil (February 1970) *Let's Grow a Cake (March 1970) *Fishing With a Mysterious Tool (April 1970) *Eggs in Anything (May 1970) *Let's Become Strong with Toothpaste (June 1970) *Robot Foot (July 1970) *Swimming in a Picture (August 1970) *Postbobot (September 1970) *Let's Go On Our Train (October 1970) *Jump Yumi (November 1970) *Let's Make a Robot (December 1970) *Mysterious Drawing (January 1971) *Clouds Skiing and Clouds (February 1971) *Rock-Paper Box (March 1971) *A Tree Who Become in an Amusement Park (April 1971) Volume 19 chapters Volume 20 chapters External links *Official website Gallery zh:藤子·F·不二雄大全集哆啦A夢 Category:Manga